Noche de bodas
by Pandora Hibiki
Summary: Como fue? Muy tierna.


Hola a todos nuevamente aquí presentando un nuevo one-shot esperando como siempre sea de su agrado. :3

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me dedico a distorsionar la realidad. ¬ ¬

Era ya tarde cuando los invitados comenzaban a dejar la recepción, para muchos fue una sorpresa su compromiso para otros solo cuestión de tiempo, para ellos fue la felicidad en estado puro.

-Hinata-chan en que piensas- Le pregunte. Alzo un poco su rostro y me dijo- En lo felices que seremos ahora que estamos casados.-Con una dulce sonrisa

-Claro Hinata me dedicare solo a hacerte feliz-Le di un beso.

-Chicos nosotros nos retiramos-Shikamaru le da una mano a naruto-Si este vago ya tiene sueño-añadió Temari, Shikamaru solo cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar, Temari solo nos dijo adiós desde el aire alcanzando a su ahora prometido.

Hinata miraba a la pareja que lentamente se acercaba, mirando detenidamente a ino, ellos también se despidieron aprovecharon para invitarnos a su boda que la celebrarían el mes entrante, ino siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa pero hoy se veía aún más, sai no se quedaba atrás ambos hacían una pareja perfecta.

-Parece que son los últimos hinata- Decía naruto mientras decía adiós a la pareja. Yo solo tome su mano y entre lace nuestros dedos, al contacto el apretó mi mano.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-Sonrojándome escondí mis ojos. El rio un poco y alzo mi rostro aun sonrojado-Te amo Hinata no lo olvides nuca-Besándome lentamente- Nos retiramos despidiéndonos de mi padre y hermana.

-Quiero que esta noche seas especial Hinata -Decía naruto mientras miraba las estrellas, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, hacia un poco de frio- Lo es naruto.- Decía un poco desconcertada.

Al notar el desconcierto en su rostro le sonreí, tomándola por sorpresa la levante, la cargue y unos segundos después estábamos en un lugar totalmente obscuro, la baje lentamente.

-Naruto- lo escuchaba caminar no sabía que hacer así que solo me limite a escucharlo repentinamente un fuego fue encendido al acostumbrarse mis ojos pude ver alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos naruto? Esto no es la mansión Hyuga- Decía mientras me quitaba el tsuno-kakushi, Naruto estaba pensativo atizando lo que ahora reconocí como una chimenea.-Claro, esto no es la mansión Hyuga, este lugar es muy especial, es donde viviremos a partir de hoy.-Ella no conocía este lugar nunca antes le mencione nada, sería mi regalo de bodas pero aún no se lo diría. Me levante, camine hacia ella.

Me sentía un poco nerviosa él lo noto me extendiendo su mano la sujete y fui jalada hasta quedar entre sus brazos, estaba muy nerviosa pues sabia mis deberes como señora Uzumaki. Aun así nunca fuimos más allá de unos besos muy apasionados o abrazos pues ambos decidimos esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza sentí mi piel crisparse al sentir un beso en mi cuello, otro más en mi oído-Na-naruto- Temblaba, lo sentía, lentamente quite el primer shiro-maku observe como lentamente se deslizaba por su cuerpo poco a poco, le quite todo lo demás hasta quedar solo el vestido blanco corto que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto sin perder tiempo bese un hombro e hice un camino de besos hasta su oído lo mordí suavemente, no podía habitarlo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de deseo por ella, por mi Hinata.

-Na-naruto- Le dije una vez más, no sabía en qué momento perdería el conocimiento.

-Tranquila hinata, sé que esto es nuevo para ambos-Susurrándole al oído dándole confianza y la seguridad que tanto necesita. –Lo he deseado tanto Hinata- La sentí más segura después de mis palabras, comenzó a desabrochar mi montsuki.

Miraba a mi esposo con un poco de vergüenza pues aun cuando yo también lo he deseado nuca me atreví a pensar más allá de lo permito al menos para mí. Quite el kimono ahora estábamos iguales entonces lo vi por primera vez era perfecto, tenía un abdomen marcado una piel bronceada, sus manos alzaron mi rostro.

-Te gusta lo que vez amor-Su mirada cautivo la mía. –Claro que si amor y ¿tu?-También-Sin evitarlo tire del palillo que sostenía su cabello dejándolo suelto como tanto me gusta, la flor callo le extendí mi mano guiándola cerca de la chimenea. Dándole besos en su cuello, la sentía estrujarse entonces encontré los botones en aquel vestido uno a uno lo fui desabrochando hasta sentirlo resbalar por su cuerpo me aparte un poco la vista era magnifica.

-Naruto-Estaba tan apenada, estaba un poco inquita al sentir la mirada de naruto sobre mi cuerpo ya nada lo evitaría esta noche por fin seriamos uno y esa timidez tenía que irse o estaríamos en problemas, termine por quitarle el resto del traje solo para dejarlo en bóxer. –Hinata no tengas miedo, soy yo el que está contigo-Tras sonreírle me acerque a él para besarlo y pasar mis brazo por su cuello, el apretó mis caderas para bajar a mis glúteos, sentí como los acariciaba sus mano subían por mi cintura.

-Eres perfecta amor mío-tras un prolongado beso, encontré el broche del sujetador el cual quite sin prisa, veía su rostro con un ligero rubor, con los labios hinchados, era la imagen más erótica. Comencé por besar su cuello bajando hasta su clavícula, pasando mis manos por sus caderas, acercándola a mí, seguí mi camino hasta sentir la suavidad de sus senos, con su mano derecha jugaba con mi cabello, entonces tome su pezón, comencé a lamerlo para después succionarlo ella se arqueo un poco.

-Ah-na-ru-to…-No podía creer que eso haya salido de mi boca, pero la forma en que naruto lo hace me corta la respiración, siento como su lengua hace círculos en mi pecho parece un pequeño, al estar tan cerca siento como algo crece sintiéndose cada vez más duro no puedo evitarlo mi cuerpo se enciende.

-Hinata-La llamo pero parece que hay un reproche al para mi cometido.-Amor sígueme-La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la cama la recuesto suavemente, su cabello esparcido por la cama con la respiración agitada delineo su abdomen plano tan blanco, retiro su última prenda-Sabes que esto dolerá pero te prometo que solo será por un corto tiempo-ella solo me mira y me sonríe-A tu lado sé que no sufriré, tu amor y ternura me ayudaran.-Me recibía con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a complacerme. Se levantó un poco solo para quitarme la prenda faltante. Ayudándole me posición sobre ella aun cuando me muestro seguro también será mi primera vez.

-Naruto-Estoy segura bajo sus brazos, nada me faltara a su lado siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, me besa me acaricia, el aire me falta de tanta emoción, por fin seremos uno me toma de las manos entrelazando nuestro dedos siento su virilidad entre mis piernas rosando mi entrada, estoy húmeda lo siento y el también no sé cómo eso entrara, sé que dolerá pero él está ahí para consolarme. Poco a poco entra me duele, me duele bastante ahogo un pequeño quejido al notarlo se detiene tengo los ojos cerrado.

-Hinata tranquila amor pronto pasara-Le digo mientras empujo aún más tomando su virginidad estoy totalmente dentro, la veo con una expresión de dolor, la beso dándole confianza-Amor mírame sé que es muy dolorosa pero estoy aquí contigo no me moveré hasta ver que ya no te duele-La beso en el cuello en los hombros ella lentamente abre sus ojos y me da una sonrisa.

-Continua por favor ya no duele tanto-Le digo mientras seca unas lágrimas de mis ojos. Siento como entra y sale lentamente el dolor ahora está tomado otro sentir siento mi cuerpo despertar, siento mi deseo aumentar por ese hombre que esta sobre mí. El ritmo es cada vez mayor, me gusta observo su rostro lleno de pasión me besa marca mi cuello.

-Hinata estas tan húmeda y yo tan caliente, nunca pese que hacer el amor sería algo maravilloso- ahora que hinata ya no siente dolor aumento el ritmo le beso el cuello la marco como mía miro su rostro, lleno de emociones mirándome con deseo, arañando mi espalda, jugando también con sus pechos la oigo gemir, su respiración entrecortada hace que la levante y la siente sobre mí, nos miramos a los ojos.

-Ahora somos una sola persona- Lo beso llena de pasión-Ahora y para siempre-Beso su cuello lo marco como mío.-Te amo naruto-Te amo hinata- ya no puedo más la recuesto nuevamente y aumento mis envestidas ella solo grita está a punto de llegar yo también.-Mas, mas narutoooo-Hinataaa-Ambos tocamos el cielo.

Agitados por nuestra primera noche, quito los pocos cabellos pegados a dulce rostro ella me mira sonrojada, la abrazo. –La noche es joven mi bella esposa aquí en la mansión uzumaki es donde pasara el resto de sus noches-Naruto acaso…-Si hinata esta fue la casa de mis padres es mi regalo de bodas aquí criaremos a nuestro hijos pero antes, ay algo que acabo de descubrí que me encantara hacerle cada noche así que prepárese porque esto solo fue el principio.

Fin

tsuno-kakushi: El gorro blanco que llevan las novias japonesas

shiro-maku: El kimono blanco de la novia

montsuki: Conocido como el kimono del novio la parte de arriba

Este es mi primer lemon, espero haya quedado tierno pues así es como me lo imagino.

Algún comentario siempre es bien recibido. Hasta pronto.


End file.
